crashbandicootfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Lights Out
Você esqueceu de trazer a lanterna, não é? Não se preocupe, Aku Aku ficará feliz em ajudar em Lights Out. Você precisará recuperar a gema amarela do Laboratório antes de poder coletar a gema roxa escondida aqui. - descrição do nível Lights Out ( Shotら や み で ド ッ キ リ lit. A Shot in the Dark em japonês) é o vigésimo quinto nível (incluindo lutas contra chefes) em Crash Bandicoot e o remasterizador do primeiro jogo, e o oitavo nível que o Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy. o jogador deve completar na terceira ilha. Envolve Crash se esgueirando pelos corredores escuros do Castelo Cortex enquanto é auxiliado por uma máscara Aku Aku iluminada. É também o primeiro tipo de nível a introduzir a mecânica de jogo icónica que envolve o Crash a viajar através dos níveis escuros com uma pequena fonte de luz.O jogador pode usar um caminho gem depois de adquirir a gema amarela para obter caixas extras para obter a gema roxa . Design de nível Lights Out ocorre nos corredores escuros do Castelo Cortex, possivelmente a parte do sótão do castelo, pois não há chão estável ou fonte de luz disponível. Os corredores do castelo são decorados com muitas recordações diferentes, incluindo escudos, cadeiras e bordados com "N" neles, que se alinham contra as paredes do castelo. Ao longo do caminho, o Crash estará usando as vigas e plataformas móveis do sótão para manobrar ao redor. O nível é preenchido com armadilhas de todos os tipos, incluindo lâminas oscilantes e plataformas em queda. O caminho também está cheio de ratos . Todo o caminho que o Crash atravessará não tem nenhuma fonte de luz. Para compensar essa falta de luz, ele estará usando máscaras Aku Aku especiais para ajudar a iluminar seu caminho.Essas máscaras Aku Aku especiais são diferentes das coletadas em outros níveis. Crash não será capaz de coletar 3 máscaras Aku Aku neste nível, então ele será incapaz de conseguir uma invencibilidade. Perder uma máscara Aku Aku significa que Crash estará perdendo uma fonte de luz. Para compensar a alta probabilidade de Crash perder sua fonte pessoal de luz devido às armadilhas e inimigos espalhados pelo nível, haverá uma abundância de máscaras Aku Aku para ele coletar. Ainda é importante que Crash mantenha suas máscaras o maior tempo possível, já que há muitos saltos e inimigos à espreita nas sombras que poderiam facilmente fazer com que ele perdesse sua fonte de luz. Tipos de caixas * Aku Aku Crate * Bounce Crate (apenas no caminho da gema amarela) * Caixa de Checkpoint * Quebra Caixote * ? Crate (os únicos são Chash crates anteriormente quebrados) * Caixa de Tempo (1/2/3 segundos) Contagem de perigos * Ratos : 15 * Lâminas oscilantes: 11 Parâmetros do estágio * Caixas Aku Aku: 6 * Grades TNT: Nenhum. * Outras Caixas: 9 (3 ocultas) * Tawna Bonus Round Crates: Nenhum. * Brio Round Crates Bônus: Nenhum. * Caixas Redondas de Bônus Cortex: Nenhuma. * Total de caixas: 15 Inimigos e obstáculos * Ratos - Os ratos geralmente aparecem ao longo do caminho de Crash no nível, e geralmente se aproximam da escuridão. Eles são castanhos com olhos redondos e têm chifres. Eles geralmente aparecem em grupos também, então evitá-los será um desafio. A maneira mais simples de derrotar os ratos é simplesmente afastá-los. Isso permitirá que o Crash derrote mais de um rato de uma só vez. * Swinging Blade - Essas lâminas balançam ferozmente no caminho de Crash. Eles podem ser evitados facilmente correndo por aí enquanto eles não estão bloqueando o caminho. Se uma lâmina atingir Crash, ele perderá sua máscara Aku Aku. Tradução de Aku Aku Hints na versão japonesa * Como este estágio é escuro como breu, eu me torno leve. Com o passar do tempo, meu poder vai acabar, então você deve se apressar. Quando eu era jovem, você poderia me carregar ainda mais. * Se você errar no timing das plataformas, você pode pular para os lados para se abrigar, mas apenas se estiver em estado de emergência. * Se você já domina este estágio, você pode até limpá-lo sem depender do meu poder. Não desista se ficar escuro, avance usando os olhos do seu coração. Trivialidades * O nome do nível é baseado em um velho ditado que as mães dizem a todos os filhos na hora de dormir. * Este nível é o único exemplo em Crash Bandicoot, onde uma gema colorida é necessária para adquirir outra gema colorida. * Este é um dos níveis mais curtos do jogo, mas ainda não é o mais fácil. * Há um Aku Aku autônomo no caminho da gema amarela e mais adiante da gema amarela, o único exemplo disso em sua forma fantasmagórica no jogo. ** Na Trilogia N. Sane , a máscara no caminho da gema amarela tem o aspecto normal de Aku Aku, em vez de seu visual fantasmagórico. * O jogador precisa ter cuidado ao girar os ratos , porque girá-los pode quebrar as caixas de Aku Aku à distância, o que significaria que o Crash teria que passar por um período no futuro sem uma fonte de luz.Recomenda-se sempre saltar sobre esses inimigos neste nível, em vez de girá-los. * Há uma falha neste nível onde se Crash entra com 2 máscaras de Aku Aku e não morre, então para o fim do nível uma das lâminas oscilantes estará balançando para trás e para a frente em vez de lado a lado como normal. Isso nem sempre acontece no entanto. Fumbling in the Dark tem uma lâmina semelhante no meio do nível. * Na primeira versão do protótipo, o Lights Out aparece inacabado e sem texturas, tornando muito fácil para o jogador encontrar o caminho mesmo na escuridão total. Fumbling in the Dark, no entanto, tem texturas e parece mais completo. O jogo também irá congelar no final, tornando o nível impossível de completar. No entanto, existe um emulador conhecido que permite ao jogador completar o nível sem congelar. * No protótipo, não há gema amarela, e a área que requer a gema amarela não está lá. * No protótipo, as lâminas oscilantes não estão presentes, e elas foram adicionadas mais tarde para tornar o nível mais difícil. * No protótipo, Aku Aku tem sua aparência normal, em vez de sua aparência fantasmagórica na versão final.Ele ainda ilumina o caminho mesmo que Crash realmente não precise dele para completar o nível. A razão para isto é desconhecida. * Se o jogador desligar o SFX, a música será reproduzida sem a pequena diferença na primeira parte da faixa * Em Uncharted 4: A Thief's End , o capítulo 7 é chamado de "Lights Out". Isso é possível uma referência para este nível, como a Naughty Dog fez tanto a série Crash Bandicoot original e série Uncharted. Galeria LightsOut1996.png|Clássico LightsOut2017.png|Remasterizado LightsOut1.jpg en:Lights Out es:Lights Out fr:Lights Out ru:Lights Out Categoria:Nível